


Can you hear me screaming?

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma becomes The Dark One Maleficent gets hold of the dagger and uses it to gain revenge against The Charmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me screaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) New story!  
> Hope you like it.  
> Comments always welcome x

Emma and Mal lay in bed and Emma stared as Mal waved the dagger tantalisingly  close to her face.

Emma tried to grab it but Mal laughed and moved it away before she could.

"You know one day you're not gona move fast enough." Emma growled at her and Mal laughed again before placing the dagger in a box and poofing it away.

"You know just as well as i do that you can't touch it unless i tell you to so stop pouting and get over here." Mal said while pulling Emma's naked body against hers.

They kissed fiercely and Emma nipped Mals bottom lip hard enough to bruise making Mal gasp in pleasure.

Emma toyed with Mals breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples until they were hard and taking one into her mouth licking and nibbling on the tip.

"Oh gods yes!" Mal exclaimed when Emmas fingers slid down her body and played with her clit.

"I hate you so much, you know that right?" Emma said casually. her fingers still played with Mals clit, dipping down to her entrance occasionally to gather the juices there  making Mals clit slippery.

"Oh i know dear." Mal groaned. "That's why this is so enjoyable." She grinned at Emma who scowled back and thrust her fingers deep inside Mal without warning making her hips buck.

Mal smirked at Emma. "I was wondering when you'd get to the good bit." She taunted her.

Emma growled in frustration, no matter what she did to Mal the bitch always enjoyed it. "When i get that dagger back i'm gonna skin you alive with it."

"Do you really think i'm ever letting you go?" Mal asked in amusement. "Now shut up and make me come."

Emma gritted her teeth and pumped her fingers harder inside Mal and used her free hand to pinch Mals clit.

She could tell that Mal was close because her walls fluttered around her fingers with each thrust and to push her over the edge Emma bit down hard on her neck making Mal come loudly.

They both lay there afterwards and Mal waited until she could sit up before turning to face their guest and grinning at them.

"I told you that i would have my revenge and now thanks to Emma's sacrifice i can." While she spoke Emma watched her mother fall apart as she raged and strained against the bonds holding her to the chair next to the bed.

"I will kill you even if it kills me too!" Emma snarled viciously while Mal laughed and sent Snow back home where she coudl tell Charming what had happened.


End file.
